Connecting a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, personal computer, tablet, or the like, to a secure network generally requires several manual steps by a mobile device user to enable the mobile device user to securely connect to the network. For example, the mobile device user may be required to find a required mobile program, manually load the program onto a mobile device, and manually install the program. Once the mobile program is installed, the user is often further required to enter information, such as a server name, a user name, and a corresponding password before the user is allowed access to the network.
Although the amount of information required to be entered by the user for such communications can be relatively small, oftentimes, the user doesn't know or may have forgotten some of the information required to gain access to the network. As a result, additional user time to look up the information and/or administrator time to assist with the setup is required to allow the user to connect to the network. Additionally, entering the required information on a mobile device may be challenging because of the relatively small keyboards on such devices.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for connecting mobile devices to a network are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present invention.